Legolas\' Beloved
by ArwenStar914
Summary: Ever wonder why Legolas never got married? Then read this tragic tale of Legolas and Aiwë. Part Two (the last part) is up!!!! Part Two: Valinor. (finished)
1. The Confession

Disclaimer: I only own Aiwë, everything else belongs to master Tolkien, etc, etc, etc...

Author's Note: Aiwë means small bird in Sindarin (Grey-Elven) speech. Also, I this is in two parts, and I have the second part written, but I won't post it until I get a decent number of reviews. **grins wickedly** Okay, enough rambling, on to the story! **AS**

  
  


**Legolas's Beloved**  
Part One: The Confession  


  
Legolas closed his eyes and breathed in the salty air. He was going to Valinor. _Strange,_ he thought, _I should be happy,_ yet he could not help feeling sad as Middle-Earth was steadily being left farther behind.  
Legolas opened his eyes as Gimli came to stand next to him. The dwarf caught a glimpse of sadness pass his friend's face as Legolas absently touched the necklace around his neck. It was a small, green, leaf-shaped pendant hung on a silver chain.  
"Often have I seen you wear that necklace, yet never have you told me where it is from," Gimli remarked casually.  
Legolas avoided his friend's eyes and said nothing, staring back towards Middle-Earth, now vanished from sight.  
"Who gave it to you?" Gimli asked, still casual.  
"No one," Legolas said flatly.  
"There where did you get it?" Gimli pryed.  
Legolas glared at his friend, anger burning in his eyes. "Do you ever stop asking questions, dwarf?" he cried in frustration.  
"Do you ever answer me?" Gimli replied calmly.  
At this Legolas stopped and buried his face wearily in his hands and rested his elbows on the rail. After awhile he spoe.  
"I am sorry I acted so, my friend. I have never spoken to anyone of her, for the pain is to great."  
Gimli quirked an eyebrow. "Her?"  
Legolas sighed and dropped his hands, staring sadly out across the ocean. "Her name was Aiwë. I had known her since childhood and we were very close. She was beautiful in both body and spirit. She had long, dark brown hair that was as soft as a baby bird. Her eyes were deep blue, and were always filled with laughter. She loved everything and was always kind and gentle."  
Legolas paused, and Gimli quietly waited for him to continue. Legolas reached up and touched the leaf of the necklace.  
"I gave her this necklace," he said, smiling sadly at the memory, "when I asked her to marry me. She said yes."  
Tears filled the Elf prince's eyes, and he turned his head so his friend would not see him cry.  
Gimli bowed his head. "But something went wrong."  
Legolas nodded, angry tears coursing down his cheeks. "Orcs attacked Mirkwood while I was away," he said bitterly. "They killed many, and those they did not kill they carried off. My Aiwë was among them."  
Legolas covered his face and his shoulders shook as he sobbed. "I did not even get to bury her," he cried.  
Gimli closed his eyes, grieving for his friend's loss. He put a kind hand on his friend's shoulder. "But you have the necklace," he said quietly, half as a comfort, and half as a question.  
Legolas nodded. "She asked me to wear it on my journey, to think of her." Legolas voice was choked as he fought to speak. "Now it is the only thing I have left to remember her."  
Gimli stood, a quiet comfort, as his friend cried for his lost love.  
  
A/N: So, what did everyone think? Review, review please!! And if you liked this, I _gaurentee_ you'll like the next part. So, please review, and I shall the next half soon. =) **ArwenStar** 


	2. Valinor

A/N: This is the last part of my little tale, and thank you thank you THANK YOU to all who have reviewed. Nagia, in answer to your question, yes, you may borrow my dear Aiwë. Also, lest you have all forgotten, _Elen síla lúmmen omentielvo_ is a formal Elf greeting which means, 'A star shines upon the hour of our meeting.' That is all, now, enjoy the last half of _Legolas's Beloved_.  
  


**Legolas's Beloved**  
_Part Two: Valinor_  


  
Legolas sighed happily as he stepped off the ship into Valinor. Gimli smiled.  
"I am glad to see you are feeling better."  
Legolas nodded. "I do, but I still wish -" He did not finish his sentence, but instead turned to gaze at the land of Valinor.  
"Well, we cannot stand here forever. Let us go," Legolas said, striding forward as Gimli followed.  
They had not gone far when they heard a voice calling, "Legolas! Legolas!"  
The Dwarf watched as his friend froze, hope shining in his eyes. The voice drew nearer, and Legolas began to quiver in anticipation.  
_It cannot be, I must be dreaming,_ he thought, but still his heart clung to hope.  
Suddenly, Gimli saw an Elf running towards them. She had long, dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. Gimli glanced quizzically at Legolas, but Legolas did not notice him. His eyes were full of happy tears that were streaming down his face, and he was laughing. Suddenly Legolas burst into a sprint and ran to meet the Elf and hugged her and kissed her incessantly.  
Gimli strode slowly up, a smile on his face. The Elf smiled at him.  
"Who is this, Legolas?" she asked sweetly. Her voice was like the cooing of a dove mixed with the soft gurgling of a stream.  
Gimli bowed. "I am Gimli, Gloin's son, at your service."  
The Elf smiled. "_Elen síla lúmmen omentielvo_," she replied.  
Legolas spoke to Gimli without taking his eyes off the Elf in his arms.  
"Gimli, this is Aiwë! But how? I thought you were carried off by orcs," he said, speaking again to Aiwë.  
Aiwë nodded, her normally happy face somber. "I was, and I do not wish to speak of it. But I can tell you that I and a few others were rescued, but by then you had left for Rivendell. I was not yet in a proper state to think, and when they put me and some others on a boat to Valinor, I did not think to stop them until it was to late."  
Legolas smiled. "It does not matter, to see you again makes up for the years of not knowing."  
Aiwë smiled. Her eyes shimmered when she saw the necklace. "You still have it," she said quietly.  
"Of course," Legolas said quietly.  
Gimli silently slipped away, leaving the two in peace. Had he looked back, he would have seen Legolas gently bend his head and kiss Aiwë, as years of sorrow faded away.  
  
  
  
Okay, there is the last half, and I know this wasn't the most perfect story, but I'm rewriting it, and it's entitled _Love Never Loses Hope_. I've changed a few things, but they're changes for the better. Thank you for reading! **ArwenStar** 


End file.
